


"Coffee's an excuse" [Steve - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his neighbor bond over her clumsiness and long conversations over coffee at night. He’s afraid to take things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coffee's an excuse" [Steve - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

She’s running up the stairs to her apartment.

She misses the last step.

She’s caught before she hits the ground.

She looks at her savior’s blue eyes.

 _-Ma’am, you’re going to need to find a way to stay out of danger._ –He says helping her stand up straight.

 _-Well, if you keep saving me like this, I might not_. –She says with a smile that fades as soon as she hears the echo of her own words in her head.

She blushes.

 _-Sorry. I meant you’re a … great neighbor. Timely! -_ She stutters _. -Don’t call me ma’am ever again._

He gives her a warm smile.

She walks towards her door, mentally cursing herself.

_-Goodnight, Steve._

_-Have a great night._

* * *

Her doorbell rings a few hours later.

She opens the door to find Steve.

_-Hi, do you have… coffee… filters? I ran out, I was looking through the ki-_

She cuts him off.

_-You’re making coffee at 1AM?_

_-Did I wake you?_

_-No. I’m an owl. I’ll get your filters._

She walks towards her kitchen. Steve stays by the door, looking around her place and fidgeting.

She comes back with a couple filters and hands them to Steve.

 _-Thanks…_ -he frowns and looks at her carefully _\- I don’t own a coffee maker._

She giggles.

_-Do want me to make you a cup, Steve? Just say it._

_-I’d really appreciate it._

_-Come in._

* * *

_-How can a guy like you live in a building like this?_

_-It’s quiet._

_-Yeah, I guess you would need that after saving the city for the hundredth time._

They sip on their coffee.

_-Can I ask you something?_

She nods.

_-Are you alone?_

She shifts in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

_-I don’t mean to be rude. It’s just that I always see you arriving home alone and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you talking to someone._

_-I could say the same about you.-_ She says.

Steve chuckles and looks down at his cup of coffee on the table.

 _-Could I… drop by more often?-_ he asks.

_-Of course._

* * *

Steve keeps visiting her as soon as he arrives from work. They have long conversations over coffee every night for weeks.

One of those nights she opens the door to find Steve with a bloody lip and a black eye standing at her threshold.

 _-Oh my god._ –She says covering her mouth in surprise.

_-Occupational hazards._

_-Are you okay? Come in._

* * *

He gasps in pain as she cleans his wounded lip.

She looks into his eyes as her hand travels through his hair; seeing a vulnerable Steve for the first time.

There’s a moment of intimate silence between them.

Steve stands up nervously.

_-Thank you, again. I should go, it’s late._

Before she can say anything he’s gone.

 

* * *

 _-I’m almost done here. Turn the coffee maker on for me, please._ –She says standing on a chair, trying to reach something above the kitchen cabinet.

Steve does as he’s told.

She loses her balance and lets out a scream.

She closes her eyes, expecting to hit the ground but she never does.

She opens her eyes and finds herself in Steve’s arms.

Their noses are almost rubbing together

 _-I remember meeting you like this.-_ He says.

 _-I totally did it on purpose to celebrate all these months. -_ She answers in almost a whisper.

He leans in slowly and presses his lips to hers.

His kiss is soft and gentle.

He pulls away.

_-I’m sorry._

He walks towards the door.

_-Steve!_

He stops and looks over his shoulder.

_-Why do you keep running away from me?_

_-You’re not safe with me._

She walks towards him.

_-That’s ridiculous._

He faces her.

_-If anyone found out that I care for you you’d become a target._

_-So this is it? You kiss me and now you’re leaving?_

He sighs.

_-Of course not. Listen… I would love to ask you out for dinner, take you to the theater… go on walks. But I can’t. This would never be a normal relationship. You don’t deserve that._

_-Isn’t it a little selfish of you to jump to the conclusion that I want a normal relationship? What If i wasn’t meant to be in one? …Maybe I like danger a bit._

Steve looks at her with wonder sparkling in his eyes but doesn’t say a word.

She grabs his leather jacket pulling him closer to her; she raises her voice.

_-Steve! Live a little… I see your fright, I understand. But you need to let go._

She has her eyes fixed on his as she lets go of him.

He suddenly wraps his arm around her waist, holding her firmly. She gasps.

 _-So you like danger? –_ He asks

A smile threatens to appear on her lips.

- _Maybe…_

 _-I can be dangerous._  – He says with a proud smirk.

- _Show me._

He lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom.


End file.
